Various types of communication systems are available in which devices communicate across one or more communication links. Typically, each device coupled to a particular communication link communicates data across the communication link using the same protocol or type of message. The type of message refers to the protocol, data format, or a particular set of messages. Generally, when one of the devices is revised or upgraded to a different type of message, then the other devices coupled to the same communication link must also be revised or upgraded to maintain compatibility among all devices coupled to the communication link.
Communication systems may provide redundant communication links between multiple devices. In these systems, the devices coupled to the redundant communication link typically use the same type of message to communicate data among the devices. If one of the devices is changed to a different type of message, then the other devices coupled to the redundant communication link are also changed to maintain compatibility. Additionally, if one of the devices coupled to a primary communication link is changed to a different type of message, then the devices coupled to the redundant communication link are also changed to maintain compatibility among all devices coupled to the primary communication link as well as the redundant communication link.
Certain communication systems include a single device (such as a server) coupled to multiple devices (or nodes) using multiple communication links. Typically, these systems require that the server and each node coupled to the server use the same type of message to communicate information across the multiple communication links. Thus, if the message type of the server or any node is changed, the other nodes and/or the server message type must be changed to maintain compatibility.
In certain situations, a user or system administrator may want to change the type of message used with particular devices without changing the type of message used with other devices. For example, a system administrator may desire the additional features or functionality provided by a different type of message for a few devices, but does not need the added features in the remaining devices. In existing systems that require the same type of message for all devices, the system administrator must purchase and install the new type of message for all devices, even though the new version is not required for all of the devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide a message-based communication system that is capable of communicating multiple types of messages between different devices in a communication system.